


You Come First

by pxris67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Crying Castiel (Supernatural), Fist Fights, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sexual Harassment, Upset Castiel (Supernatural), Upset Dean Winchester, Worried Castiel (Supernatural), Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxris67/pseuds/pxris67
Summary: Castiel is harassed by Ishim and his friends and Dean finds out, causing a large scene and a crying Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	You Come First

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry the description sucks, but I really hope you enjoy this, lemme know if there are any mistakes.

The classroom was cold and quiet as scattered whispers travelled around the classroom. Mrs. Hanscum, the twelfth grade math teacher, wrote equation after equation on the board. For Dean, Geometry was his least favorite class. He had no friends nor his boyfriend to accompany him and he always got Lisa Braeden as his partner. They used to go out freshmen year, but when Cas walked through that glass door, he knew he was done for.

They’d quickly became friends and Dean was head over heals for the sex-haired nerd. He’d stayed with Lisa for another month, but the more time he and Cas spent together, the more he fell in love with him. Dean took Lisa to a party and Cas just happened to be there looking like heaven on legs. Lisa had walked into the bathroom to check on Dean and caught them making out against the stall door. Lisa broke up with Dean with a red face and hot tears rolling down it, and Cas and Dean have been together ever since. Dean felt horrible, but Lisa was such a degrading person. Always telling Dean to lose some weight or be smarter and he was going to end it with her anyway as she was always just putting him down. Dean was the happiest he’d ever been with Cas. Speaking of the devil, he was probably in the library for his free period with Charlie and Benny. 

After a few more insufferable math problems, Dean was snapped out of his daydream by the sound of the heavy wooden door swinging open and hitting the wall beside him harshly. Mrs. Hanscum and the rest of the class swiftly turned their heads to the sound of the commotion in shock. 

“Charlie!” The frazzled teacher exclaimed. Dean felt his heart drop as soon as he saw the panicked look on his best friends face. One thing popped into his mind; Cas. He stood up and reached out to touch Charlie’s arm in acknowledgement, with wide eyes. The football team always used to bully Cas, but when Dean and him became friends it subdued with the exception of a few teasing words here and there. Though there were two boys who still liked to rough Cas up when Dean was absent or in a different class, and they were Ishim and Belphegor. Charlie shot Mrs. Hanscum an apologetic look and turned her attention directly to Dean. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” He asked with urgency in his voice, well aware the rest of the class was watching. 

“Cas is in a fight, it’s bad. Ishim groped his ass and forcefully made out with him while Belphagor was distracting Benny, and he is borderline killing Belphagor now, and Cas is fighting Ishim.” She explained, all while out of breath. Dean saw red. His eyes went wide and his fists clenched, causing a vein to run up his arm. He banged his fist on the desk and turned, running out of the classroom door, Charlie in tow. 

Shouting and cheering could very easily be heard from the hall, and that caused Dean to become more tense. When he stumbled into the library, the first thing he saw was Benny shoving Belphegor into a bookcase and harshly asking him degrading questions. Belphagors face was bloodied and bruised, and Dean couldn’t help but feel proud. When his eyes caught sight of what seemed to be Cas on top of Ishim, that was it. Dean could hear a ringing in his ears as he borderline stomped to the crowd, shoving people out of the way with his tense arms. 

He saw Ishim’s nails digging into Cas’s arm as his hand was wrapped around Ishim’s jaw. Blood was flowing from his boyfriend’s arm. 

“Get the fuck out of my way,” Dean growled and pushed the surrounding people out of the way. When he reached Cas, furry and sorrow filled his body with the look on his lover’s face. He looked so upset and frustrated and that only made Dean want to kill the scumbag hurting him more. 

“Cas, baby, c’mon.” Dean mumbled with gritted teeth, gently pulling cas off of the doomed teen. 

“D-Dean, lemme- he tried to-” Cas choked, tears falling down his flushed cheeks, and sweat sticking to his pale forehead. Dean pulled him to his chest, and Ishim started to get up. 

“I know sweetheart, go to Charlie okay?” Dean soothed, moving more people out of the way to get Cas to his best friend. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Benny throw Belphegor to the ground and move over to the commotion. Panic crossed Cas’s baby blue eyes. Suddenly he began to knowingly struggle against Dean’s grip. 

“Dean no! You’ll kill him, please let’s just go?” Castiel shouted against his boyfriend’s tight hold. Dean glanced at Benny and he gave a short nod, walked over, and pulled Cas away from Dean.

“No Dean! Stop-Benny get off! Dean!” Dean tried to ignore his whimpers and pleas as he harshly yanked Ishim off of the ground and pulled him close, gripping his neck, visibly choking him. 

“Let me go you son of a bitch.” Ishim mumbled, spitting on the collar of Dean’s shirt. The corner of Dean’s lip turned upward and he let out a low, dark chuckle. Fear flashed through the bully’s eyes. 

“If you really think I'm going to let you go, after you laid a hand on him, you’ve got another thing coming.” He keeps his tight grip on Ishim’s neck and pulled him back, just enough before landing a perfect right hook on his red face. Dean doesn’t give him time to recover as he pushes him onto the ground and straddles him just as Cas had. He can hear the obnoxious chants of his peers, the yells of Charlie, and the cries of Cas as both of them scream for him to stop. He barrels punch after punch, ramming his fists as hard as he could into Ishim’s now bloodied face. He can feel his knuckles cracking under the pressure, but he doesn’t care. He can’t stop, he knows he should, but he can’t. 

“Move! Out of my way! Dean Michael Winchester stop now!” Yells the voice of his adopted mother, who also happens to be the principal of the school, Ellen Harvelle Singer. He doesn’t stop until he feels his mother physically pulling him off of the perv. 

“Charlie get Bobby now! Benny get Ishim to the nurse, Castiel and Dean you stay right where you are!” Her voice boomed over the chatter of the fellow students. Dean stayed on his knees on the ground as everyone moved around him. His hands were shaking from the pain and the adrenaline, and he was sure everyone could feel his rapid heart beat. He turned his head to see Cas on the floor with his head in his knees and his hands covered his ears as he sobbed violently. Kevin Tran was rubbing his back and whispering to him to try and calm him down. Dean’s heart broke, and he knew he fucked up. 

Ellen knelt down to her sons level and took his face into her hands gently, but rough enough to let him know she was serious. 

“What the hell were you thinking boy?” She scolded with Bobby, Dean’s adopted father, appearing behind her. Dean’s murderous eyes went soft at the sight of his parents and he visibly deflated, eyes welling up with salty tears. 

“H-he touched Cas.” He gruffly choked out, throat dry as a desert. Anger crossed Bobby’s features as he went to talk to Cas, who was still crying. 

“Dean I know, but you can get expelled for this! I don’t know what to do if Ishim’s parents press charges, do you understand?” Ellen exclaimed, looking stressed and very upset, but Dean wasn’t so sure it was at him. 

“I’m sorry momma.” He croaked, ashamed of himself for upsetting her, but not guilty at all for what he did to the boy.

“First I want you to go bring Cas out of his panic attack. Talk him through it, calm him down. I’m going to go meet Ishim’s parents in the office and talk about your punishment. After you help Cas, you’re going to go home for the rest of the day and take care of your injuries, and I’ll come home with the verdict.” She said, as Dean nodded after every step named. 

“Okay.” He said, trying to pull himself together. Ellen looked at him with a sad smile and held out her arms, just for him to fall into them. 

“I love you, you dumbass.” Ellen said softly, earning a nod from Dean against her shoulder. 

“Love you too.” He mumbled. She pushed him off of her playfully and pointed to Cas who was being consoled by Bobby. Dean got the hint and pushed himself off of the floor, using the table for support. Once he was settled, he began walking towards his poor Cas. Once he was close enough, he spoke, and his dad walked away. 

“C-Cas.” He got out, kneeling beside him. Cas looked up from his lap, and his face was red, blotchy, and covered in tears. Dean cupped the side of Cas’s face, despite his throbbing hand. 

“Y-you didn’t have to hurt him that bad.” Cas cried, placing his head back in his knees. Dean glanced at his boyfriend’s arm and growled when he discovered the nail marks ad blood from Ishim’s hand. 

“He touched you Cas, he doesn’t get to do that. It was harassment and you know it. You were going to hit him anyway, what’s the difference?” He questioned, eyes placed sternly on Cas. His boyfriend’s face hardened and anger shown through his eyes. 

“You’re ten times stronger than me and you know it Dean! I was just going to rough him up a bit, you beat him to a pulp! I don’t even care about him, I care about the fact that you’re going to get expelled! What were you thinking?” Cas yelled, and Dean could see people staring at them from the corner of his eye. 

“You wanna know what I was thinking? I was thinking that some low life, put his hands on my boyfriend, made out with my boyfriend, and _upset_ _my_ boyfriend! He harrased you, and dug his fucking nails into your arm! I was thinking about how good shoving my fist into his fucking fsce would feel and what an amazing sight it’d be to see him in pain. You can be mad at me all you want, but I’ll have you know that I would do it all over again in a heartbeat. I don’t care what stupid punishment I get, you come first.” Dean finished, every emotion imaginable being poured into that sentence. Cas’s eyes softened, but anger was still slightly plastered across his face.

“Your mom is back.” Cas said simply, wiping the tears out from under his eyes. Dean nodded, leant down, and kissed Cas on the forehead, despite the fact that Cas was angry at him. He walked over and approached his mom. 

“I thought that’d take longer. Lay it on me.” Dean sighed, leaning against the wall, arm crossed, and Ellen smiled lightly. 

“Ishim’s injuries were pretty bad. His nose is broken, he needs stitches on his forehead, and has two black eyes,” Dean grimaced, knowing his education was now most likely in the shitter, “Boy, you’re so lucky his parents are pissed,” both Dean and Cas looked up in shock at that, “Something about there’s no way their son’s going to be gay, and how he may as well already be on his way to hell. They pressed no charges. Though I can’t just let it slide, being the principal and all. Two weeks suspension for you and Ishim both.” Ellen finished, a smile on her face. A smile rose upon both boy’s faces at the news, and Dean nodded in understanding.

“By the way Dean, I would’ve done the same thing. I know you have anger issues, especially when it comes to the people you love, and I’m not mad. But please try to conceal because next time you won’t be so damn lucky,” she explained, and Dean nodded, “Cas I hope he didn’t traumatize you too much.” Ellen said, pride replacing her past serious tone. Dean looked down at his boy with worry, praying he wouldn’t be too upset with him.

“No Mrs. Harvelle, I’ll be fine. I can take it, though your son is a dumbass.” Castiel said, a small smile crossing his tear stained face. Dean frowned at the comment, but no one noticed. Ellen softly smiled, handed Dean a suspension slip and left the room leaving the two boys alone. 

Cas made his way to Dean, taking his bloodied hands into his own.

“Dean oh my God.” He gasped, taking in the sight of his boyfriend’s knuckles, which were most likely broken. Cas looked up to meet Dean’s cold stare. 

“Yeah I know, I’m a dumbass.” He grumbled and Castiel’s gaze melted and sunk into a guilty stare. He placed his hands on Dean’s biceps only to be pushed off. 

“Dean no, you know I didn’t mean it like that.” Dean had always been highly insecure about his intelligence. He remembers when he was five and his dad was still alive, how his biological father beat him with a brown, leather belt because he had a C in writing. His mother died when he was four, right after giving birth to his baby brother, Sammy. Luckily, the next day at school, the math teacher had seen the welts on Dean’s skin and had called child services. A year later him and his brother were adopted by Ellen and Bobby. Even now he can see the way that they look at him when he brings home his report card compared to Sam’s, but he can’t complain. He has the best parents in the world. 

“Nah it’s fine Cas. Sammy’s always been the smart one. He doesn’t go around beatin up kids for harassing his boyfriend. He’s intelligent.” Cas’s eyes watered. 

“Dean, you’re so smart you aren’t a dumbass I was just angry, please don’t make me feel like this.” Cas whimpered. Dean’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Make you feel like what? Like shit Cas? Welcome to the club. I was only trying to protect you, you can’t even be appreciative about that.” 

“I just didn’t want you to get hurt, I’m sorry, can we please just drop it?” Cas asked, only for Dean to sourly chuckle and nod. 

“Yeah okay. Whatever, gotta get home anyway, suspension n’ all.” He said curtly, turning to walk out. 

“Dean wait, I love you.” Cas said desperately trying to fix things. Though Dean didn’t stop walking away. 

“You too.” He added shortly as the library door slammed behind him. Sooner rather than later, Cas went to class with a tear soaked face and a throbbing arm. 

It was two A.M and Dean couldn’t sleep. He felt bad. Though he wasn’t completely in the wrong, he wanted his boy tucked away in his arms tonight. He had ignored Cas’s texts for the remainder of the day, which only proved to make him feel worse. 

As Dean layed and thought about his decisions, a knock was heard from his window. He looked over to see Cas, standing in his backyard. Not to mention the fact that it was pouring outside. Dean lurched up from his ‘slumber’ and opened the window, letting Cas enter by crawling over. Not only was his face blotchy and tear stained, he was shaking from the frigid air. 

“Dammit Cas,” Dean groaned, pulling him farther inside his room. He started by pulling off Cas’s shirt and dropping it beside his nearly full hamper, continuing with his muddy shoes and pants. 

“Dean,” Cas started, and was cut off, “Quiet Cas, lemme take care of you.” Dean pulled down Cas‘s boxers, only to be face to face with his soft cock. He placed a kiss to the head of it, just because he could, and stood up, wrapping one arm around Castiel’s lower back and the other on the right cheek of his bare ass, burying his face into the crease of his lovers neck. Cas places his cold arms around Dean’s neck.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Cas explained in the dark. Dean placed a chaste kiss on the side of his neck.

“Me either.” He replied, guilt still sunken throughout his body. 

“You always said to never go to bed angry.” Cas mumbled, voice trembling.

“I know baby, let’s get you warm.” Dean said, softly running his hands up and down his boyfriend’s body.

He ushered Cas to the bed and travelled to his dresser to grab him warm, dry clothes. He grabbed a thick pair of pajama pants (which were blue plaid), an ACDC band t shirt, and lastly a pair of his own boxers. Something about Cas wearing his clothes, especially something as personal as his boxers, made him warm inside. 

“Here, get dressed I don’t want you to get sick and me have to take care of your whiny ass.” Dean jokes, pulling a smile from Cas’s tired face. The sight made Dean melt. While Cas was getting dressed Dean began to make the bed the way he knew Cas liked it. Fuzzy blanket on the bottom, pillow in the crease so that he didn’t have an uneven lay, and comforter on top. He then turned his attention to his boyfriend. 

“Lemme see your arm.” He said as Cas finished pulling Dean’s shirt over his head. Cas complied, holding his arm out. Dean’s face turned stern and if this was a cartoon, smoke would have been coming out of his ears at the sight. There were fingernail marks cut deep inside his arm and bruises surrounded the red, puffy interior. 

“I’ll kill him,” Dean states roughly, dropping Cas’s arm gently and borderline growls. 

“Dean, listen it’s okay, I’m okay. I’m grateful for you standing up for me, but you have to understand that I can take care of myself.” Castiel says, placing his hands in the crease where Dean’s neck meets his shoulders. Dean solemnly looks down, avoiding his boyfriend’s gaze. 

“I know, and I-I just,” Dean tried, but then sighed at his inability to show his emotions, “I just get angry, s-so angry Cas, and scared that something’s gonna happen to you. And when Charlie told me he touched you where only _I_ am allowed to touch you, I just saw red Cas. I know I don’t own you or anything, but you’re mine Cas. You’re my responsibility. You and Sammy, that’s all that matters and I can’t let anything happen to you.” Dean explained thoroughly, often getting choked up with emotion. Cas nodded and placed his forehead to Dean's. 

“That’s one of the things I love about you even if it gets you in trouble sometimes. You’re selfless, protective, and possessive, even though it can make you crazy sometimes. It’s who you are and that’s beautiful. You’re beautiful and I love you.” Blush rose to Dean’s cheeks and his personal self loathing sank in. He shook his head. 

“Love you too.” Dean mumbled, not meeting Cas’s persistent gaze. Castiel stroked a thumb under Dean’s eye and furrowed his eyebrows, until they rose in complete understanding. 

“You don’t believe me,” Cas stated and Dean’s lip trembled ever so slightly, “You don’t think that you deserve me, you don’t believe you’re worth it.” He finished as a single tear slid down Dean’s face.

“Can we go to bed now?” Dean asked, completely avoiding his lovers accurate observation. 

“Not until you say it.” Cas stubbornly retorted, earning an exhausted eye roll from Dean.

“Say what Cas? C’mon I wanna sle-,” 

“Say that you’re worth it.” cas explained to an all too knowing Dean.

“We aren’t doing this, c’mon, _bed._ ” Dean grumbled, pulling the covers back. 

“Dean seriously, say it.” Cas pushed, knowing exactly how to get to Dean.

“Cas I mean it, you need sleep _now_.” Dean controlled, a high blush turning his pale cheeks crimson. Dean wouldn’t look at him, and he stared at the ground as though it’d personally offended him. Dean broke under his gaze. 

“I’m worth it okay? I’m worth it! God, now c’mon.” He yelled, flopping onto the bed and grumpily pulling the covers back over him. Castiel nudged Dean over gently and made his way into the warm bed beside him. 

“I know you don’t believe it, but you really are Dean.” Cas said, pulling the comforter over him. Dean hummed lightly in response. Cas crawled over Dean and pushed his legs apart, laying between them with his stomach aligned with Dean’s crotch area. He laid his head on his chest and sighed. 

“Love you.” Castiel yawned out. 

“Love you too sweetheart,” Dean mumbled, placing his hands on the small of Cas’s back. 


End file.
